1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air dehydrators, and, more particularly, to automatic air dehydrators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air dehydrators remove moisture from ambient air. For example, air dehydrators may be used to remove moisture from within waveguide tubes, also referred to as transmission lines, within a satellite earth station antenna system.
Unpressurized transmission lines allow the entry of moist ambient air through leaking seals and cracks. When the line passes from one environment to another (such as entering a shelter from the antenna outside) or when there is a change in existing environmental conditions (such as a weather front or nightfall) the pressure and/or temperature changes in the air will result in the collection of water. This is normally the result of the ambient temperature dropping below the dew point. Water in transmission lines causes corrosion, voltage arcing and increased voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR). These conditions reduce system performance.